Hsiao-Quai
Hsiao-Quai was a female Bornean Orangutan. She was a member of Tuan's Group until her death in 2017. She was wild born, but was taken from the wild at a young age and was used for entertainment purposes at an amusement arcade in Taiwan. She was eventually confiscated by Taiwanese authorities and was brought to Pingtung Rescue Centre and shared an enclosure with two other young female orangutans named Hsiao-Lan and Lucky. Due to Pingung becoming overcrowded, Monkey World offered to take some of the centre's orangutans and gibbons. Whilst Hsiao-Lan stayed behind at Pingtung to be treated for tuberculosis, Hsiao-Quai and Lucky arrived at Monkey World on 21st July 2001 and lived with the park's other orangutans Amy, her son Gordon and another female orangutan named RoRo (who had previously lived at Pingtung). The following year, they were joined by Hsiao-Lan and an adult male orangutan named Tuan (who became the group's dominant male). Two years after the group's formation, it was split into two groups after a fight broke out after Tuan bite Gordon after he disrupted him mating Amy. Hsiao-Quai later mated with Tuan and gave birth to their son Kai on 15th March 2005. Afterwards, Monkey World made a new orangutan group group consisting of Hsiao-Quai, Kai and Hsiao-Lan and later Gordon, who served as dominant male. In 2006, Monkey World staff tried to get Hsiao-Quai to adopt RoRo's infant daughter Dinda after RoRo rejected her. At first Hsiao-Quai was gentle with Dinda, but when Dinda started crying in frustration of not being able to latch onto Hsiao-Quai's nipple to breastfeed from her, Hsiao-Quai became irritated and squeezed Dinda's head in an attempt to stop her from crying. Because of this, Dinda was taken from Hsiao-Quai to be hand reared. Hsiao-Quai later mated with Gordon and gave birth to their son Jin on 12th November 2009. In 2012, Hsiao-Quai became adoptive mother to Hsiao-Lan's daughter Awan after Hsiao-Lan rejected her. In 2013, Hsiao-Quai and Awan briefly left Gordon's Group to help Jin settle into the Orangutan Nursery after Gordon began to no longer tolerate his presence. They were reunited with Kai (who had moved out of Gordon's Group a year prior after Gordon began to see him as a rival). After Jin settled, Hsiao-Quai and Awan returned to Gordon's Group. They later joined Tuan's Group after Gordon began to be rough with Awan. They returned to the nursery in 2014 after two adolescent female orangutans named Lingga and Dinda graduated from the nursery and joined Tuan's Group. Hsiao-Quai was also returned to the nursery in to act as a foster mother to a young male Sumatran Orangutan named Bulu Mata, who came to the park to join the nursery after his mother passed away. However, whilst interested in him, Hsiao-Quai showed no interest in adopting Bulu Mata, who was then hand reared before joining the nursery full time. Hsiao-Quai along with Jin and Awan, spent one last day with Kai before he, Lingga and another adolescent female orangutan named Joly moved to Rio Safari Elche in 2016. In 2017, Hsiao-Quai and Awan moved back into Tuan's Group. Later that year, Hsiao-Quai contracted a urinary tract infection and her health deteriorated and she refused to take fluids. In July, it was decided that Hsiao-Quai should be operated on. However, just before the vet John Lewis could start the operation, Hsiao-Quai went into heart failure and despite attempts to resuscitate her, Hsiao-Quai passed away on the operating table. Gallery taiwan5.jpg|Young Hsiao-Quai and Lucky 288730452_03d9b6bccd_z.jpg|Hsiao-Quai and her eldest son Kai. Jin1.jpg|Hsiao-Quai giving birth to her second son Jin whilst being watched on by Kai and Hsiao-Lan. Orang-utans Hsiao-Quai Jin - Monkey World 2011.462062c206af.JPG.jpg|Hsiao-Quai and Jin 6a839249de8bdfc21ec918e592085b82--monkey-monkey-funny-monkeys.jpg|Hsiao-Quai with Jin and her adoptive daughter Awan. Category:Orang-utan Category:Deceased